1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing polymer composition.
2. Discussion of Background
It is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 129254/1990 that a polymer having a fluorine-containing aliphatic cyclic structure not only shows characteristics of a conventional fluorinated resin but also is soluble in a certain specific solvent. The specific solvent is a perfluoro compound such as perfluoroalkane, a perfluorocyclic ether or a perfluoroalkylamine. By properly selecting the type of the solvent, it is possible to prepare a composition suitable for use under particular coating conditions or drying conditions, and a uniform transparent coating film can be obtained. However, a solution obtainable by such a perfluoro solvent is usually of high viscosity, and there has been a problem that if the polymer concentration in the solution is increased to form a thick film, the viscosity of the solution tends to be very high, whereby defoaming or filtration tends to be difficult.